This invention relates generally to the field of picture frame construction, and more particularly to an improved corner interconnecting means suitable for use with both wood and metallic rectilinear frame segments which make assembly of the frame possible by those possessing ordinary skills in using ordinary tools.
While the classic wood frame continues to have substantial popularity, in recent years there has been a growing acceptance of frames which are made of extruded metallic side elements interconnected at the four corners thereof by triangularly shaped brackets which fit into corresponding recesses in the ends of the extruded members. These brackets span the miter joint and lock the metal members together, either by force fitting or the use of screws which penetrate the brackets and the rectilinear members.
This construction precludes the forming of rounded corners, as distinguished from rectangular ones, and, in many, if not most, cases, it is necessary to drill holes in the ends of the rectilinear members to accommodate the screw interconnection. Since the bracket itself is concealed from view, no ornamental embellishments can be provided at the corners, and the miter joint remains exposed.